<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding by Natty_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696073">Bleeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark'>Natty_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days Are Gone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Other, Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1988, the country of Midgard is attacked by the international terrorist group, HYDRA, where they conquer several countries at their uprising. Several units of SHIELD escape and barely deflect the extent of HYDRA's attack.</p><p>10 years later, in the Island of Kirby, Nick Fury, 48, the current leader of the Blue Faction of SHIELD, sends his team of special unit of scouts to scour, chase ghosts, and empty bunkers to find the mystery in the place called The Cosmic Tesseract and find traces of the missing industrialist, Howard Stark.</p><p>In their investigation, they find Loki, Thor's lost brother, who was captured by HYDRA, 10 years ago. Loki helps them with the mystery, unknowing of the dangers that comes with it. Although, he shouldn't be trusted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Clint Barton &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days Are Gone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A complete AU that I will hopefully will finish. Updates may be slow so you are warned firsthand. I do not own the characters or anything familiar within the franchise, it is all owned by Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 Asgard , Northern Norway, Europe 」</p><p>[ November 1988 || Unknown Time ]</p><p>&lt; Stay put! &gt; The soldier screams, his ugly face forces the young boy to look at him. The young boy glares, crossing his arms, a clear expression of defiance on his face, stomping on the soldier's feet harshly, though it barely did something to his foot. He didn't understand what he said, and he doesn't care. This man is a bad man.</p><p>The soldier's nose flares, grasping the young boy's feet holding him upside down effortlessly, he's humongous compared to the struggling 10-year old boy.</p><p>"Thor!"</p><p>He hears Loki scream under the boot of the HYDRA soldier. Thor feels fury in his veins when he hears a crack, just as his face is being slapped red by the HYDRA soldier. He feels nauseous, his eyes feeling weird as he struggles against the soldier's grip. His blood is dangerously moving to his brain at being hold up like this. It won't matter, so he keeps struggling. Thor won't give up until he keeps his brother safe, away from the hands of these evil men.</p><p>A man with the ugly face, with a black trench coat, crunches his boots against the snow of Norway. From the look on his face, Thor guesses he's the leader of this bad men. The man turns sharply at the soldier holding him upside down.</p><p>&lt; Release him &gt; The leader orders.</p><p>Before Thor knew what's happening he's being pinned down against the concrete floor, the screams of his brother and the flames of Asgard fills his ears and eyes. All he could do is watch as they take his brother away from him.</p><p>&lt; Asgard still needs their prince &gt; The ugly man sneers, turning away. Thor feels his heart drop as Loki's body is being dragged by the soldiers becoming merely a dot on the snowy road ahead, turning away from Thor's non-existent reach.</p><p>"No!" He screams hoarse as the soldier kicks his face to join the bloody stream. "Hail HYDRA!" The soldiers chant, as Thor feels the blackness envelope him.</p><p>--</p><p>「SHIELD SOUTH-WEST CAMP, Blue Faction, West Coast, Island of Kirby」</p><p>[ April 30, 1998 || 16:48 PM ]</p><p>Fury wasn't an intimidating man.</p><p>People think he's scary but no, he isn't.</p><p>He's just strict and concerned over his people in Kirby's South-West Coast and its related Factions. People thinks he's paranoid, which he is, Phil can vouch for that but that's just how Fury is.</p><p>Even if adding a walled border on every coast except the West, seemed over the top, can't change people how they think of him. As far as Phil knows, Fury wants to be understood than to be feared but he can't control what the civilians think and neither can Phil.</p><p>Phil peers at the throng of people moving about along the beach. Mostly scouts from the training unit are present, not far away from where he stood on the main tent. A few scouts-in-training running in groups for cardio, and in perfect rhythm by the beach. Pararescues and Patriot VII scouts taking a break on the shore as the sun dips low and break into colorful hues of orange and pinks. Such a sight that Phil always loves to see.</p><p>The sound of the tent flapping, averts Phil from his gaze from the Atlantic sea to Fury who just entered with a grave look on his face. "Is there something wrong sir?" He risks to ask, it's rare for Fury to show such emotion to anyone these days. Seeing him looking grave, indicates that things might look bad, since he just came from a meeting with the Alliance Council, it may just be really, really bad. The roll of paper tucked on his arms gives Coulson curiosity on what's inside it.</p><p>Fury shakes his head, and Phil immediately drops the subject, positioning himself on his designated chair on the roundtable, where the map of Kirby spreads out with pins of many colors stuck as markers and reminders. Fury unrolls the paper, placing it on top of Kirby's map and on it shows a map very familiar in Phil's mind.</p><p>Fire dancing and raging screams. He doesn't think he'll ever forget. Midgard's map displays in front of the two men, briefly plunging them back to 10 years ago before Fury clears his throat and begins the discussion.</p><p>"It's been 7 years since HYDRA abandoned this place." Fury points to a name encircled in red: Cosmic Tesseract, a town long forgotten by the people since the 1970's after its tragic economic collapse and poor leadership. Phil knows the history from his father's historic collections of books years before, it's something Phil wouldn't forget, just how distraught his Uncle had been after moving out from the place and into the Coulson home. He'd never seen a man so sad and completely losing hope at how horrible the day of the collapse was.</p><p>"Cosmic Tesseract. Famous with Riots and heinous crimes until the economy collapsed and everyone abandoned it in favor of Red Aether." Phil speaks up, when Fury gives him a look if he knows it, which he very much does. "Is HYDRA working here again?" Phil asks, stating the possibility. Midgard is a dangerous place to try and infiltrate, since it became the first of the many countries that was taken away by HYDRA. The terrorist group may have transferred to Europe's finest places, but SHIELD can't risk and rain down Midgard immediately and claim it back. Big rumors of AIM uniting with HYDRA didn't feel like rumors now.</p><p>"No, thank God for that." Fury jerks his head a little, looking at the map with a hard gaze, tapping his right pointer finger on the name. "Rumors say that the Council are ready to dispatch Purple Faction Brigade there, and the rumors aren't rumors anymore."</p><p>Phil swallows a little as he looks at Fury. "The Council doesn't dispatch people unless it's necessary and, under your approval, Director." Phil says slowly as Fury nods jerkily, placing his hands on his hips. If possible, his face looked even more graver than it already is.</p><p>"They're going to check out something abandoned in the ghost town. The Council believes the notes in Howard Stark's previous journals suggest something dangerous hides under it." Fury explains. Phil suspects there's more onto the story. He doesn't seem to know as to why he's needed here exactly, other than to talk under the Council's nose with Fury and teach kids do strength training, kids who aren't supposed to /be/ in training. Or actively pretend he's helping out in looking for Howard Stark.</p><p>The latter always works.</p><p>"And the team they'll dispatch in June aren't exactly as well trained," Fury continues, a tick on his forehead visible. "Also, I didn't approve this bullshit." Fury curses, and starts pacing on the sandy soil.</p><p>"You didn't?" Phil asks in disbelief almost losing his cool and basks himself in the confusion of the situation.</p><p>"Of course." Nick replies sardonically. He looks at him with his one eye glinting. Phil remembers the young Fury he met from years before. Phil smiles a little, before frowning at the problem at hand.</p><p>"What should we do? Should we call Danvers?" Fury raises an eyebrow at that. Okay, not, Danvers. She's probably in deep undercover mission somewhere in Hala. Or so, he thinks. Fury never tells him where his friends went so she may not be there anymore.</p><p>But who?</p><p>"No. I want you to lead the new kids."</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Phil purses his lips. "The Patriots aren't ready for combat sir." Nick gives him a look. Phil argues. "Nick, you can't seriously put Rhodes, Wilson, and Stark here. They're not cut out for this thing. They're meant to fly." He doesn't have a soft spot for the teens, but he does have an eye to know where they're talents lay. Rambeau is probably giving them a training in the air field right now.</p><p>"Not the new NASA recruits. Stark maybe, but the other two have skills intended elsewhere." Fury turns away for a moment to look at the semi-open entrance &amp; exit of the tent, before leaning forward and give him The Look, where it always gives Phil a reason to not say no. "You're a good man, Phil." He says above whisper, gesturing around their surroundings. Phil understands, realizing that there are ears everywhere, though he doesn't question why Fury only realizes that now.</p><p>"I need you to bring them tomorrow, for final evaluation and training."</p><p>Phil's face morphs in concern, understanding that it's not really about the new Patriots VIII but entirely something else.</p><p>"Are you sure they're fit for this?" He asks again to Fury, who walks towards the open window of the tent, not exactly a window but an open space that shows the view of the sea, where Phil stood just minutes or an hour ago.</p><p>Fury nods, "I have my faith full on them. Five years is long enough for training, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have their first mission away from home."</p><p>Phil walks forward, standing beside Fury. He's not against with Fury's suggestion or he might just be since the team are a band of teens, where his ward also apparently is a part of, and bring them into the mystery of the Council's distress in Cosmic Tesseract, worries him immensely.</p><p>"We won't sabotage this mission of the council." Fury continues, "We're doing it earlier." Phil nods, tucking his hands on his pockets. He really can't say no.</p><p>"Will that be all sir?" He asks after silence passes between them as they stare at the rolling waves of the Atlantic sea. Fury inclines his head, still staring at the waves.</p><p>"You are dismissed, Instructor Coulson."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>